


How Did This Happen?

by ForestAngel20



Category: Septiplier- Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube- fandom
Genre: Conventions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark's POV, Pining, RPF, YouTube, not first person though, ongoing, will add more tags once more story is written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAngel20/pseuds/ForestAngel20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a septiplier story from Mark's POV(Jack's to be coming soon, don't you even worry about it). </p><p>Mark has realized he's in love with Jack and basically this is a story telling how it happened and how they get together. Happy ending I promise. I know the summary is bad, I'll fix it, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People Doing Panels

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO OTHER PEOPLE. INCLUDING JACK AND MARK. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM. ONLY THING MINE IS THE IDEA.
> 
> This is dedicated to two of my absolute favourite youtubers, Jack and Mark. They both make me smile so much, even in my darkest days and when they play together they are twice the fun and happy and enthusiasm. This is also dedicated to my mom, as she gave the idea for this story and I just ran with it. 
> 
> I also want to mention that it is a story that goes back and forth from flashback to present day as we explore their relationship and how it progresses, and yes I know in real life they aren't in love but shut up. So, a lot of what I'm taking for the story right now is canon dialogue from conventions and videos because that is real life and real reactions. Dialogue is right from the videos, anything thought based is my own imagination based on how reactions happen. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Chapter One: People Doing Panels

Flashback- April 10, 2014

Mark looked through the Youtube channel he was browsing. This guy was good; funny and loud enough to get your attention. But he was also genuine. Mark could tell just by watching his videos that this was someone who would go far in his career. This was someone Mark wanted to get to know and be friends with.

He clicked 'Follow', and then sat back to wait and see what happens.

Present Day- July 2016

Mark sometimes wondered how they had gotten this far. As he clicked on Jack's newest video, he smiled to himself at the enthusiasm and energy that his friend never seemed to lack.

'Friend' being the keyword here. Mark's smile dropped from his face, friend was far from what Mark would love to be to Jack. In fact, that was the whole problem right there. LOVE. He was in love with Jack, and he had no idea how it happened.

One day he was fine; watching videos, collaborating on videos, skyping and texting Jack, joking about Septiplier...which might as well have been the whole issue right there. Mark interacted with a lot of people, all the time, but he talked to Jack on a daily basis, sometimes more than once or for hours on end once they were both done recording and editing videos. Plus they had Skype dates twice a week; same time, same days. 

Jack was also so genuine; so loving and caring, that it made Mark wonder how he couldn't fall for him. That was why Jack was so good at his job, because he had so much love to give that it couldn't be contained. It was safe to say that with eleven million subscribers and growing, it would probably never stop.

Now, Mark never claimed a specific label; he had only had a couple of girlfriends in his past but he truly never had had an attraction to men before either. So, he had assumed he was straight. And now he was in love with one of his very straight best friends. 

When he looked back he realized he probably should have recognized the signs, but at the time it never clicked. As he thought about it more and more though, it became clearer and clearer.

Flashback- Pax Prime 2015- 'People Doing Panels'(Jack, Felix, Ken, Mark)

As Felix sat down beside Jack, Mark felt a little twinge of annoyance. Just a touch, but enough that he made a slight comment about fanfiction as he watched Felix wrap his arm around Jack and Jack not move away from it. 

Mark will admit that he does feel slight jealousy about Felix and Jack's friendship. They were so close, and while Mark knew that he and Jack were good friends, it would probably not be anything close to what Jack and Felix have. Even though this was the first time Jack was meeting Felix face to face, they seemed to have chemistry even over the internet. It made Mark sad at times because he felt a little like an outsider looking in, or like a third wheel, not that he'd be third wheeling since Felix had a steady long term girlfriend and so did Jack but still, the point remains.

He started bantering with Felix, feeling the need to compete with him suddenly, like it was necessary to have Jack's attention completely focused on him. He felt little jolts of happiness that Jack even called him the heartthrob of Youtube.

He noticed Felix sitting way closer to Jack than was absolutely necessary and again felt that twinge of annoyance running through him. Felix didn't need to be that close to Jack, and he didn't look like he was going to be backing away anytime soon. It did make him wonder if Jack and Felix were more than just friends like they claimed but he wiped that thought away quickly without mention.

Mark started shuffling the cards for Cards Against Humanity and listened as Felix mentioned something about Tumblr, which was a whole can of worms Mark didn't even want to get close to. 

"Well, that picture of us hugging is going to be all over Tumblr soon", Jack said, as he turned to Felix.

"We can-we can do more than hugging", Felix replied lowly as Jack leaned into hug him. Mark turned to them, suddenly feeling really confused as he heard Felix also say, "That ship sails itself."

Then, just as quickly, Jack turned to Mark and went in for a hug with him too as Mark exclaimed, "Oh God, no no no no no. You get my engine started, that is not okay!"  
"Wait, what's your ship name again?" Felix asked.

"Septiplier", Mark and Jack both answered at the same time. The crowd cheered a little bit as Mark added, "Septiplier away!!"

Felix then whisper-yelled, "It's real!"

Mark did feel slightly proud that Felix looked like he shipped Jack and Mark too, that did make him feel better about the whole thing. Maybe Felix didn't have a thing for Jack.

...

"I said I got the last one, I got this", Jack said as he looked over at Mark.

" I don't know, I might got this," Mark replied as stared back at Jack.

" I might got this", Mark said again, smiling now that Jack's attention was on him.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, smirking at Mark. Jack leaned his arm on the arm rest of the couch, turning his upper body slightly away from Mark even as he leaned towards him.

"Yeah, I might got this", reiterated Mark, as he leaned his own arm on the arm rest of the chair and turned his upper body just a fraction away from Jack, even as he leaned towards him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked again as he leaned further towards Mark on the couch. Mark was enjoying this banter with Jack, and the attention he was getting from him.

The two leaned further towards each other as their the back of their shoulders rubbed together. Mark could not be happier right now, and he didn't really know why but he suspected it had something to do with Jack.

"Why don't you two fuck already?" Felix asked, as Jack and Mark pulled away from each other, still smiling. Mark was frozen on the inside, he couldn't hear the hollers and cheers of the crowd. All he could think about was Felix's question and the little voice in his brain asking very quietly, "Yeah, why don't we?"

Out loud, he replied, "We can't, it's PG-13."

Jack said, " Yeah and there's cameras." Mark felt little tingles of heat go down his spine at the thought.

...

" Nice legs, Pewds!", a fan said from the crowd.

" Thank you, I was going to shave them but..." Felix answered as Mark rolled up his pant leg and asked, "Mine?"

"Fifty bucks to touch it", Jack replied, staring out at the crowd. Mark shrugged as he pulled down his pant leg again, and looked at Jack. He's not gay but fifty bucks is fifty bucks, and it was just a leg. Jack looked back at him and said blankly, "you whore."

...

As Jack started speaking lowly into his microphone, Mark could feel little tingles of heat running down his spine even as he replied no to Jack asking if he was under pressure. Then Jack had to go and touch his chest and that made his heart beat faster. 

A fan yelled, " Septiplier away!", and Jack made the superman pose as he repeated what the fan had said. Then, while Mark was touching Jack's chest, Jack turned and started touching Felix while talking about a new 'game' they had called Find the Nipple.

...

"Three dicks at the same time. High five, bro", Felix read off. Everybody high-fived each other and then when Ken and Mark went to high five each other they held hands over the table. Jack just looked at Mark, and Mark separated his hand from Ken's.

" You want do a hand hug?" Mark asked, holding out his hand to Jack. Jack put his hand up to Mark's in a high five fashion and then they curled their thumbs around each others hands to seal them together.Then as everyone was awwing and Jack went to pull his hand away, Mark instinctively threaded his fingers through Jack's and looked him straight in the eyes. Jack stared back at him and he could feel the intensity of the moment hit them. Then, to break the moment, Jack gave him a one armed hug and they separated, both looking away from each other with smiles on their faces.

...

As Mark speaks close to his microphone, he looks specifically at Jack to see his reaction and sees him tense up just a small bit.

"Good God", Jack says, sounding just a tiny bit shaky and a light blush on his cheeks. Though whether the blush was from the cameras and being on stage something no one but Jack would know. Mark thinks if he wasn't paying attention he probably would have missed those little details.

"Sexy Mark", Felix says smirkingly.

"So hot right now", Jack mentions.

"It's not the same when you do it", Mark replies to Jack.

"I'm so hot, I'm sorry", Felix apologizes, still smirking, then continues, "Today on Maury..."

"Septiplier away", comes a low grumbled voice from Mark as he again speaks close his microphone. The crowd goes crazy and starts screaming.

Felix yells, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"God has spoken", Mark says proudly. He may make digs about the fanfiction with him and Jack but that doesn't mean he won't egg people on for the fan service.

"It's like Optimus Prime", Jack replies a little breathlessly, still with a light blush high on his cheeks. Everybody laughs and then moves onto the round.

...

"For example, when I found his channel, he had what? Three hundred thousand subscribers?" Mark explained, as he poked Jack in the arm.

"Yeah", Jack answered, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, and I watched some of his stuff and it was funny, and he was a fan of mine so..." Mark continued explaining and then pointed at Felix and said, "actually, like you and I like tweeted at him the same day."

Jack pointed to both Mark and then Felix and interjected with, "You followed me and then two days later, you followed me."

"Yeah that's right", Mark nodded.

"Yeah", Felix agreed.

"And then you got jealous", Jack said smugly, leaning his elbow on the arm rest of the couch and posing slightly, feeling all proud. Ken and Felix started laughing.

"Did I get jealous? Yeah..." Mark asked shyly. He couldn't look Jack in the eyes because he knew it was true. Compared to Felix, Mark wasn't as big on Youtube. Felix had over thirty million more subscribers than him and though Mark would never admit it out loud, he was slightly insecure about that when it came Jack.

"You followed him, I found him first", Mark said.


	2. Markiplier and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark delves a little deeper into his feelings. Featuring Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: NO ONE IS OWNED BY ME. THEY ARE ALL THEIR OWN PEOPLE!
> 
> This chapter's flashback is based on the 'Markiplier and Friends' panel from Pax Prime 2015.

Chapter Two: Markiplier and Friends

Present Day- July 2016

That whole panel still bugged Mark to this day. He wasn't even supposed to be there, he was just a last minute edition. But now it bugged him for an entirely different reason. When he thought back over it, all those twinges of annoyance and feelings of heat made sense. It was his jealousy and lust over Jack that made those feelings come to life. 

Mark didn't like to dwell on conventions or videos for the very simple reason of it driving him crazy. Any person who has a little bit of fame knows that you have to watch what you say or it gets misconstrued. So after videos and conventions and the like are done, Mark puts them into a file in the back of his mind never to be thought of again.

He also never really dwelled on his friends teasing of him and Jack, mainly because it had never really phased him before. Usually, he and Jack were joining in on the fun. Mark played it off like it bugged him but really the fact that people apparently seen his feelings for Jack before he did only made him more aware of how apparently obvious he was. It was also flattering that people admired and loved him and Jack so much that they wanted them to be together. 

What shocked him more now that he had thought about that panel and watched the video over again was that when looked around on the internet, there was a whole following and fanbase dedicated to Septiplier but not really one surrounding Felix and Jack. However, at the same time Mark recognized that Felix and Jack didn't have the same type of flirty banter that him and Jack had. Watching the videos with Felix involved, he noticed it wasn't the same type of relationship; even though during 'People Doing Panels', Jack did joke about Tumblr and the picture of them hugging. Now, Mark did realize his annoyance stemmed from jealousy over the easy touching that Felix and Jack had despite it being their first in person meeting. 

What really concerned Mark was how obvious the warning signs were even back then. Thinking back over and watching that panel let him see that he was a hop and a skip away from falling for Jack. He couldn't be more obvious about his jealousy if he tried. Well, he could have stood up, picked up Jack and sat him on his lap and stuck his tongue out at Felix. But just knowing that his friends supported Septiplier was enough for him that his jealousy waned just a small bit.

Flashback- Pax Prime 2015- Markiplier and Friends(Bob, Wade, Mark, Jack)

Watching Jack come out on stage was like watching a really shy child start their first day of school. The wonder and excitement in his eyes made Mark feel absolute joy for his friend. Jack wasn't supposed to be on this panel, but Mark talked to some people and low and behold, Jack was then welcomed with open arms onto the stage. 

Jack was so nervous and Mark could remember just before they all went stage, while they were being hooked up to microphones, telling Jack he was going to be okay. The fans adored him, and even though Jack was worried they would all boo him off the stage, Mark knew better.

Watching Jack act as the awkward, shy guy made him just want to stand next to his friend, with his hands on his shoulders and help him feel like he wasn't alone.

...

"Sleepover...with everyone on the panel...who would you cuddle?" Mark asked. Bob started to laugh while Wade sniffed Jack and then Bob. "Bob?", Mark asked as he gestured over to Bob. 

"Jack", Bob answered simply. 

"That wasn't my answer, just Bob?" Mark said quickly, hands gesturing all over the place towards Bob.

Bob turned to Mark. "Oh...well mine was Jack anyway, so...that doesn't really change my answer."

"Oh come on! I wanted Jack!" Mark exclaimed. 

"We can all cuddle Jack", Bob replied. Jack meanwhile was feeling very proud and smug, and preened a little bit at being chosen by both Mark and Bob.

"Well I mean I'll take Bob", Wade answered.

"Alright", Bob replied.

"I couldn't smell him but Bob smelled fine so..." Wade explained as he gestured towards Mark.

"I smell fine. I wore deodorant today, I think", Mark said as he smelled his armpit.

"Once again, I choose Bob", Wade reiterated. 

"Good right?" Bob asked.

"No pressure", Wade said to Jack. 

Jack cupped his hand over his microphone and said, "I might choose Mark." The crowd went crazy and Wade fanned himself. Mark was nodding along, feeling proud, smug, and confident. "His hair's the fluffiest, it's like a big pillow."

"Mine is...uhh...nevermind", Wade said, running his hand over his head. 

"We didn't even say anything, you brought yourself down", Mark said.

"I know, I know", Wade waved it off. 

""How else would the shippers, ya know..." Jack said.

...

"No, Jack is not next", Mark said as Bob laughs and then points to the screen in front of them.

"Bob, read the next question", Jack said.

"Oh, okay", Mark laughs.

"I though that was what you were getting at when you were doing this whole spiel. This has been on the screen the whole time", Bob explained.

"Oh no, I didn't see that", Mark replied.

"Okay, I thought he was begging for this..this..you're going to laugh", Bob said.

"Just wait. It's going to be so funny", Mark goaded.

"It's going to be...awesome. I gotta go. Umm...Jack? Jack, do you have a proposal speech prepared for Mark? Heart, heart, heart", Bob reads. 

Everybody turns to Jack as he starts to blush and smirk. 

"'Does anybody have a question? A question?'" Bob mimics as Jack starts walking forward towards Mark. Then Bob continued, "I thought you were just begging for this the whole time."

"No, no, no", Mark answered.

"Oh dear heartthrob of Youtube", Jack begins as he gets on one knee and opens his hands in a ring box shape. Mark clasps his hands to his chest and Wade covers his mouth.   
"You proud of me Mom?"

"Why are you crying?" Mark asked.

"Will you please share your subscribers with me for the rest of our lives?" Jack asked, as everyone starts laughing.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...no...no", Mark answers as Jack stumbles back and sits on the chair, cradling his head in his arms as wade comes over to comfort him. Jack jumps out of the chair when he realizes it's Wade and says, "Oh geez. You see what happened? I got comforted by Wade."

Present Day- July 2016

A notification lit up his phone screen and a buzzing made him look away from his computer to it to see a text from Jack asking if they could Skype. He said yes and then waited for the call to appear on his computer screen.

When it did, he answered immediately and then took note of Jack's face. Something wasn't quite right, but he knew that just from Jack asking if they could Skype. Usually they Skyped Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8pm, Mark's time. Which meant 4am, Jack's time since Ireland was 8 hours ahead of Los Angeles. When they first started doing that, it bugged Mark that he was taking away Jack's sleep but his friend assured him that it was fine, he normally slept about 4-5 hours a night on usual anyway.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" Mark greeted.

"Hey Mark, I'm okay. You?" Jack answered.

"You're okay? You're never just okay, what's up?" Mark replied.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, I swear", Jack said.

"Okay, now I know you're not okay. Fine always means the absolute opposite of fine, so what's wrong?" Mark pushed. Mark watched Jack's eyes flicker away from the computer screen and he fidgeted, which wasn't abnormal for Jack, but it was clear he both wanted to talk about it and he didn't.

Jack took a deep breath and spoke. "Signe moved out", Jack replied somberly.

"WHAT? Oh my God man, I am so sorry! Do you need anything?" Mark asked. He was going to ask the stereotypical 'are you okay' question, but thought that sounded a bit ridiculous given the situation. 

"Aww, Mark, you're so sweet. Really I just needed someone to talk to, it feels so empty here now without her", Jack asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well I guess it would. You haven't been really alone since you lived in that cabin out in the woods. Is it too much to ask what happened?", Mark agreed.

"We haven't even been fighting. She wanted to sit down and talk and I thought okay, I mean we have been together for awhile, and we moved in, it was big steps. But then she told me she was moving out, she was sorry, and not to blame myself. She spent the next few days packing what she had and then left her key on the table with a note that said sorry. And then she was gone", Jack explained. 

"Wait. She didn't even give you a proper reason why?" Mark asked.

"Well, I mean it was more elaborate than that but that was the gist of the conversation. The worst part is I don't feel all that bad about it. What does that say about me?", Jack explained, looking away from the camera.

"It just says you guys weren't right for each other, it has nothing to do with either of you, unless there's something you aren't saying. However, you are not a bad person, it just wasn't the right circumstances", Mark consoled.

Mark sensed that Jack didn't want to talk anymore about what happened with Signe, so he started talking about other things to take Jack's mind off of it. When Jack asked if he had disturbed him in the middle of recording or editing, Mark told him that he hadn't, which was true and to never worry about it. If he needed Mark, he would always be there, that went for any of his friends. However, under all of this, Mark couldn't help but feel a shred of joy that Jack was single again, and he had to stop his brain from running away from him about it. Jack was straight, and that was all there was to it.


	3. People Doing Panels(Jack's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the first chapter from Jack's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. I just like the idea of their friendship and that they have such a deep and profound bond that people see the love there, even if in reality it is only platonic.
> 
> In other news, yay another chapter! Finally finished. It's been a crazy month with work and studying and a new relationship that ended up failing anyway. But now I'm hoping to get back at it and get to writing. I have another idea for a Septiplier story, I just need to iron out the details for it.
> 
> Also, this chapter is Jack's POV of the first chapter. I debated since the beginning of posting a new story from his POV since right now the chapters are gonna be a lot similar in that I'm taking direct dialogue from the videos, everything going on inside the mind is my own thoughts about what could be going through my head. So on my computers I've separated the works. I'm going to try it with this chapter at any rate. If, however, any of you out there want Jack's POV separated into a separate work, I will gladly do that. I know sometimes switching POV's in the story works, and others you have to separate the stories. But let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Anyways, if you LIKED this chapter, punch the kudo button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! ANNNND, high fives all around! WAPSSSH WAPSSH! But thank you guys and I will see all you duuuudes....in the next CHAPTER!

Chapter Three: People Doing Panels(Jack's POV)

Flashback- April 10, 2014

Jack was editing his latest videos and listening to Mark’s videos in the background. Mark was one of his idols and one of his favorite Youtubers. Mark kept him going, was the biggest reason why he started Youtube in the first place. Just then his phone vibrated with a notification. He briefly glanced down at it and saw it was from Twitter. He glanced away for the last few minutes that it would take for his first video of the day to finish being edited and needed to be uploaded. He grabbed his phone and looked at his notification and froze in shock at what was on the screen. ‘Markiplier is now following you on Twitter’. What. The. Fuck. Jack felt shock, and then a rush of joy as he reread the notification. Markiplier???? The Markiplier is following him on Twitter. Holy shit. Jack felt like a giddy little girl and immediately signed into his Twitter and posted that Markiplier started following him. He couldn’t believe the feelings he was having right now. He couldn’t even get over the fact that his biggest role model was following him on Twitter. That was so damn cool. He would never forget this day, it was the best day. Jack sat back on his chair and sighed in contentment.

Present Day- July 2016

Jack consistently looked back on his life, remembering how far he’s come and the fact that he had come from nothing and is now considered a big Youtube star. He owes his thanks to his many subscribers, and he tried to let them know how much they mean to him with everything he does, because without them he would be nothing and hoped they realized how much they meant to him. Every single one of them, even if he doesn’t know all of their names right now. 

He also loved all of his Youtube friends, many of whom he is still a huge fanboy over. His friends like Mark and Felix, his biggest idols in his mind. Both of whom he talked to on a regular basis and both of whom he still finds himself giggling over before he goes to see them. They were his two best friends in the whole world, and without them he didn’t think he’d be as far as he is now either.

Mark was different than anybody else in the world though. Jack never meant to fall in love with Mark, but it happened anyway. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings but he knew he couldn’t say anything to Mark about them because anytime anyone mentioned anything to do with ‘Septiplier’, Mark laughed it off and said they shouldn’t be spurring the fans on. 

Jack realized he was falling because it was like falling slowly and then all at once. Though for him he was sure he had been in love with Mark for a lot longer than he realized. Mark was a big idol so he remembers feeling an infatuation for Mark, like hero worship, but over time and videos that he had watched it had developed into actual feelings. Having Mark start following him on Twitter and then actually talking to him made it more real, validated how he felt and only made the feelings stronger. 

Mark was also really genuine about everything he did; like he was kind and generous about all the charity work he did. That was part of the reason it spurred him to start Youtube, because he had seen a lot of other Youtubers that did what they did for money and they didn’t care about the people who made them who they are. Mark was not one of those people and that was one of the things Jack admired most about Mark. 

Jack had a few minor relationships in his past, women more than men, such as when he was 16, he went through a phase where one of his friends was looking to experiment and one night after a few beer Jack decided it would be a good idea to give it a try. So he kissed his friend, and they made out for a while but in the end they realized they would be better off as friends. Since then Jack has only dated one other guy but he never made it a big deal that he dated men as well as women. He figured he was more attracted to women than men so he didn’t feel like it was important enough to mention it to the world though his family was aware. Mark was different though, Jack recognized that he was attractive but he loved Mark for his personality and caring nature more than for his face or his body, though it was definitely a plus.

When Jack looked back, he realizes how quickly he had fallen for Mark, right from the very first time they talked to the first time he met Mark in person. He also thinks that while he may not have said anything, he was more open about the Septiplier stuff than Mark was, and he wonders if Mark had any inkling about how Jack felt about him. He decided to watch some of their convention videos and collaboration games just to see. People often pointed out in the comments of these videos little things that one or both said or did that was ‘Septiplier’ related, on one or both of their parts. He also wasn’t ashamed to say he had read the fanfictions, seen the fanarts, and the fan videos of them together and even though he teased about them he did really enjoy some of their works. 

Flashback- Pax Prime 2015- 'People Doing Panels'(Jack, Felix, Ken, Mark)

As Felix sat down beside Jack, he felt that giddy fanboy feeling rush through his body. He would have preferred to sit beside Mark but Felix was as close of a friend to Jack as Mark was, and he idolized him just as much so it made him feel comfy and just slightly out of place in this group of Youtubers. Just a touch, but enough that when Mark made a comment about fanfiction, he felt Felix wrap his arm around Jack and Jack felt so high and giddy that he didn’t want to move away from it. 

Jack loved sitting here and just listening to the banter between his friends. He knew he sounded like a broken record but it was still so surreal to be sitting here with these guys. He listened to Mark and Felix bantering and he just felt so complete for the first time in his life. He couldn’t help flirting with Mark, it was only natural considering who he was and the ship dedicated to him and Mark. 

"Well, that picture of us hugging is going to be all over Tumblr soon", Jack said, as he turned to Felix.

"We can-we can do more than hugging", Felix replied lowly as Jack leaned into hug him. He seen Mark turn to them with a very ‘what the fuck’ look as he heard Felix continue, "That ship sails itself."

Then, just as quickly, Jack turned to Mark and went in for a hug with him too as Mark exclaimed, "Oh God, no no no no no. You get my engine started, that is not okay!"

"Wait, what's your ship name again?" Felix asked.

"Septiplier", Mark and Jack both answered at the same time. The crowd cheered a little bit as Mark added, "Septiplier away!!"

Felix then whisper-yelled, "It's real!"

Jack felt really giddy and he wasn’t sure why, it was flattering that people shipped him and Mark together. He felt like fanboying all over the place because it was Mark and he held a special place in Jack’s heart, so the fact that people would think that him and Markiplier could even be associated in that way was so so heartwarming.

...

"I said I got the last one, I got this", Jack said as he looked over at Mark.

" I don't know, I might got this," Mark replied as stared back at Jack.

" I might got this", Mark said again, smiling at Jack.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, smirking at Mark. Jack leaned his arm on the arm rest of the couch, turning his upper body slightly away from Mark even as he leaned towards him.

"Yeah, I might got this", reiterated Mark, as he leaned his arm on the arm rest of the chair and turned his upper body away from Jack, even as he leaned towards him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked again as he leaned further towards Mark on the couch. Mark was enjoying this banter with Jack, and the attention he was getting from him.

The two leaned further towards each other as their the back of their shoulders rubbed together. Mark could not be happier right now, and he didn't really know why but he suspected it had something to do with Jack.

"Why don't you two fuck already?" Felix asked, as Jack and Mark pulled away from each other, still smiling. Jack just looked around, feeling even more giddy than before. He listened to roars and cheers from the crowd and he reveled in them. This was his support team. They loved them and kept them going. 

He did hear Mark’s reply though, "We can't, it's PG-13."

He couldn’t help but feel completely overwhelmed with happiness and energy at the thought of him and Mark together. Jack said, " Yeah and there's cameras." 

...

" Nice legs, Pewds!", a fan said from the crowd.

" Thank you, I was going to shave them but..." Felix answered as Mark rolled up his pant leg and asked, "Mine?"

"Fifty bucks to touch it", Jack replied, staring out at the crowd. He went back to looking at his cards. He seen out of the corner of his eyes Mark smile at the crowd member and roll down his pant leg again. Jack looked back at Mark and said blankly, "you whore."

...

"Three dicks at the same time. High five, bro", Felix read off. Everybody high-fived each other and then when Ken and Mark went to high five each other they held hands over the table. Jack just looked at Mark as Mark separated his hand from Ken's.

" You want do a hand hug?" Mark asked, holding out his hand to Jack. Jack put his hand up to Mark's in a high five fashion and then they curled their thumbs around each others hands to seal them together. Then as everyone was awwing and Jack went to pull his hand away, Mark threaded his fingers through Jack's and looked him straight in the eyes. Jack stared back at him and he could feel the intensity of the moment hit them. Then, to break the intensity of the moment, Jack gave him a one armed hug and they separated, both looking away from each other with smiles on their faces.

...

As Mark speaks close to his microphone, Jack tenses up a little bit. He can feel the heat pooling low in his belly from that voice. Mark could speak to him in that voice forever and Jack would do whatever he asked of him. 

"Good God", Jack says, sounding just a tiny bit shaky and a light blush on his cheeks. Mark's voice like that was so gruff and attractive, Jack was blushing just thinking of all the things Mark could say to him like that in the bedroom. He really hopes Mark doesn't notice though.

"Sexy Mark", Felix says smirkingly.

"So hot right now", Jack mentions.

"It's not the same when you do it", Mark replies to Jack.

"I'm so hot, I'm sorry", Felix apologizes, still smirking, then continues, "Today on Maury..."  
"Septiplier away", comes a low grumbled voice from Mark as he again speaks close his microphone. The crowd goes crazy and starts screaming.

Felix yells, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"God has spoken", Mark says. 

"It's like Optimus Prime", Jack replies a little breathlessly, still with a light blush high on his cheeks. Everybody laughs and then moves onto the round.

...

"For example, when I found his channel, he had what? Three hundred thousand subscribers?" Mark explained, as he poked Jack in the arm.

"Yeah", Jack answered, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, and I watched some of his stuff and it was funny, and he was a fan of mine so..." Mark continued explaining and then pointed at Felix and said, "actually, like you and I like tweeted at him the same day."

Jack pointed to both Mark and then Felix and interjected with, "You followed me and then two days later, you followed me."

"Yeah that's right", Mark nodded.

"Yeah", Felix agreed.

"And then you got jealous", Jack said smugly, leaning his elbow on the arm rest of the couch and posing slightly, feeling all proud. Ken and Felix started laughing.

"Did I get jealous? Yeah..." Mark asked shyly. Mark then continued, "You followed him, I found him first."


End file.
